


donnerstag 13:29

by noorakviigmohn



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, as she should, basically a fix-it for yesterdays clip because i need it <3, fuck that teacher i swear, kieu my finally stands up for fatou, my first fic wooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noorakviigmohn/pseuds/noorakviigmohn
Summary: for a second, it looks like kieu my is going to step back, leaving fatou on her own again. but then fatou catches her eyes, and she sees kieu my’s look harden. she steps forward, eyes towards the teacher. "no."or, kieu my stands up for fatou during their presentation.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	donnerstag 13:29

**Author's Note:**

> first fic here we go??? i honestly don't know what this is, i just suddenly got the urge to fix what happened in this clip bc i wanted to *happy* cry, not sad cry goddamnit druck :(( so uhh i hope u enjoy, and if u did, leave some kudos, or give some feedback! i would rlly appreciate it :D

"and for a 2, you could give us another example. how about the trappist 1-g with the values from kieu my's part?"

fatou hears the teacher talking, but she doesn't process what he says exactly until kieu my takes a step towards her and holds out the notes she used for her own part of the presentation. fatou can feel 20 pairs of eyes burning into her back, but she tries to shake them off. this  _ has _ to go well. she can't afford to fail now. she looks back at ava, who mouths “you can do this!” and smiles. fatou smiles back at her and turns to the board again. she takes the paper from kieu my, takes a deep breath, and starts writing.

for a while, the scratching of the chalk on the board, together with her own heartbeat, is the only sound she can hear. but then she hears kieu my quietly saying "you missed one, over there". fatou looks over and sees kieu my smiling encouragingly at her, pointing at one of the numbers in her equation.

"kieu my, leave her", her teacher says. fatou quickly turns back to the board. she changes the wrong value kieu my pointed out, takes a breath and goes on with her calculation. she turns to her calculator, ready to punch in the numbers to solve the equation before she hears her teacher say "no need, you can do this without it".

fatou feels her blood turn cold. she turns back to the chalkboard once again, but the numbers seem to swim before her eyes. she tries to focus, tries to see at least one number in the correct order, tries to figure out the first step, but all she can hear is her blood rushing through her ears, and the silent giggling in the class behind her.

fatou looks back to kieu my, hoping that her thoughts (now mostly consisting of  _ i can't do this, please help me _ ) are showing on her face. kieu my seems to understand her, because she steps closer and starts quietly explaining the next step.

"kieu my, that's enough. this is simple arithmetic, fatou is perfectly capable of this. now, be quiet."

for a second, it looks like kieu my is going to step back, leaving fatou on her own again. but then fatou catches her eyes, and she sees kieu my’s look harden. she steps forward, eyes towards the teacher. "no."

the teacher looks back and opens his mouth, obviously taken aback, but kieu my keeps talking. "i'm helping her understand the equation. isn't that the whole point of these presentations anyway? that we learn something from them?"

at her words, fatou startles, and looks up at kieu my, who is still staring at their teacher. sure, she'd hoped that kieu my would say something, but she knew from experience that kieu my wasn't the best at standing up for others. but now she was talking back to their physics teacher, very likely risking a bad grade... for her?

"and besides, we've both already finished the parts we prepared, the things that we were supposed to be presenting. you're asking more from us than we were supposed to give. we're already done. thank you for your attention."

instead of starting to clear up, or returning to her seat, kieu my turns around and reaches for fatou's hands. they’re shaking, fatou notices. she can’t seem to stop it. "are you alright?"

fatou doesn't respond immediately, her head still full with nerves from the presentation, and with surprise by the way kieu my spoke to their teacher just a second ago. she manages a nod, but she can feel her hands shaking more and more. she needs to get out of here.

"bathroom", is all she can mumble before she storms out the door, not waiting for anyone to answer her. if she’d stayed in the room, there’s no doubt she would’ve burst out crying right there and then. she walks towards the lockers, leaning against the wall and taking deep, shaky breaths. she’s almost got the tears threatening to fall under control when she hears kieu my calling her name. fatou looks around the corner and sees kieu my almost running through the corridor to get to her, and the concern on her face is so genuine that fatou can feel the tears welling up again. 

"hey, hey, it’s okay, you’re okay.” kieu my’s face drops when she sees fatou’s expression, and immediately puts her arms around her. “he was totally out of line, you did amazing on the first part. we’re done now, it’s okay.”

fatou takes a shaky breath, trying to compose herself, but she can’t help the words that escape her mouth; “i’m just too stupid for this class, for this school.”

kieu my takes a step back, and looks fatou in her eyes. the look she gives her is the same as when she stood up against their teacher, only this time fatou can see the empathy bleeding through the stubbornness. “you’re not stupid at all! you’re brilliant, you care so much about your friends, you’re so good at talking to people, and you’re always there for everyone. i don’t care what the stupid teachers think, i think you’re smarter than everyone that was just in that room.

“you might just need some help with school sometimes, and that’s okay. not everyone is good at the same things. we all need a little help sometimes.”

kieu my presses a kiss to fatou's forehead, and then hugs her again. fatou takes a deep breath, and relaxes in kieu my’s arms. she tries to make sense of all of the things kieu my just said to her. does she really think fatou is smarter than everyone in that room? she sounded so genuine, but surely she was just saying that to make her feel better, there’s no way she actually believes that. still… the bit before that, about caring for her friends… she's always considered compassion one of her greatest strengths, and she knows that kieu my isn’t great at things like that.  _ she admires me for that _ , fatou thinks, and smiles. one day, she’ll tell kieu my how much she admires her. another day, though. right now, she feels her smile grows bigger, and she leans against kieu my. this is enough, for now.


End file.
